moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Activities
Activities are time-limited missions or objectives featured in ''Modern Combat 5: Blackout'''' ''which the player can complete to earn rewards such as Credits, Supply Packs, weapon blueprints, unique Armors, and Armor Cores. Events are accessed by clicking the Activities icon on the game's title screen. Timed Challenges These are various challenges which the player can complete either in the Campaign or in multiplayer (except for non-ranked multiplayer matches) in exchange for small amounts of Credits. They include various objectives - such as requiring the player to score a certain number of kills using a specific class, score a certain number multi-kills in the campaign, or win a certain number of specific match types (e.x. Team Battle, Capture the Flag, etc). A daily login reward is also featured here. Lottery Wheel The Lottery Wheel is a feature which allows players to spin a roulette wheel to win prizes in exchange for watching a sponsored ad. The Lottery Wheel is accessed from the title screen and can be played several times each day; prizes available to win include free Power User status, Credits, Diamond Dust, and T6 and T7 weapon blueprints. Events Like Timed Challenges, events also offer players a chance to earn special rewards by completing objectives in a limited period of time, however events typically offer items as prizes rather than credits (such as weapon blueprints, Skill Points, Armor Cores, and exclusive Armors such as the Oni and Kemono Armors). Players are awarded prizes simply for participating and reaching a designated score. In addition, the player's final score at the end of the Event is ranked against that of every other player who participated; with top ranked players within certain ranking brackets (e.x. Rank 1-5, Rank 6-15, etc) receiving special prizes, such extra blueprints or rare armor parts. Solo Events These events typically require the player to complete specific objectives in the campaign (e.x. the "Reaper" event requires the player to perform headshots as a Heavy class in the campaign), or complete other solo activities - such as opening X number of Weapon or Armor Packs. Squad Events These events require Squads to meet certain goals while playing Squad Battles (such as scoring X number of kills), with the final rank being determined by the cumulative score of all squad members. Boosted Events These events allow players to complete in Free-For-All matches in which Boosters can be purchased with Diamond Dust prior to the match (they can also be purchased after the match has started by opening the Menu). Boosters are consumables that provide various enhancements for the duration of a single match, as well as single-use items. The following are a list of Boosters available for purchase: Werewolf Werewolf is a unique Boosted Event which occurs seasonally. In this Event, every player takes on the appearance of the Werewolf Armor and has a "Bloodrage meter". Performing kills fills the meter, and once it is full the player's damage and speed is increased for the duriation of the meter or until the player is killed. In addition, all of the maps in this Event take on a "haunted" appearance with dark, stormy skies and a full moon. Instagib Instagib is a unique Boosted Event which occurs seasonally. In this Event, all players are given an ERG 10 with no attachments and all shots are a 1-hit kill rather than dealing normal damage. Pro Tournament Pro Tournament is an event which allows players to compete against each other with a restriction prohibiting the use of Prestige weapons. When joining the event, players may only select or change to loadouts which are not equipped with a Prestige weapon, and may battle in any of the standard game modes and maps (excluding Duel mode). At the end of the event, prizes are awarded to players based on their ranking on the event's leaderboard. When the event is active, each player receives 5 Pro Tickets which can be used to sign up for each match. (After a player uses all of their Pro Tickets, they will have to wait for a desinated time period to receive more, or alternatively can acquire more through spending Credits or watching in-game ads). Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Game Modes Category:Military Support Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Mechanics